


В параллельных мирах (найди меня)

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: челлендж [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Avatars, M/M, New 52, Parallel Universes, Pictures, batman superman volume, both r idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: profile pictures100х100 px
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	В параллельных мирах (найди меня)




End file.
